


Beware Of The Siren

by Powtato_thepotato_muffinchan_god



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powtato_thepotato_muffinchan_god/pseuds/Powtato_thepotato_muffinchan_god
Summary: I have noticed that I haven't been writing and I what to see how my lack of creating stories has affected my current writing style. This is a test and criticism is needed and much appreciated even if it's pointing out a simple mistake.





	Beware Of The Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Sirens came from Greek mythology the original Siren was actually part bird and woman. I don't know how it became the predatory mermaid we all know today but I am writing about the bird Siren. I will write about a mermaid Siren in a later story.

The moon hid behind a slow passing cloud effectively hiding away from the raging ocean. A crouched shadow sat by it's lonesome not acknowledging the lighting that danced with the falling raindrop and the thunder that let out a booming echo that filled the air. The ocean cried its waves going into a frenzy ramming itself senselessly against jagged sharpen rocks to try to soothe itself. The moon peered from its hiding space dimly lighting the small area where the shadow sat. The shadow hips were curvy indicating the shadow had belonged to a female! Her eyes scanned the roaring ocean spotting s small brownish dot. She smiled a sense of sadistic lurking within the illusion of an innocent smile. However, she pushed back the urge to start singing and waited until they were in range after all patient is key when fetching prey. The woman leaned forward unnaturally aching her back in a painful way. She turned her head making sure her ear was facing the direction of the ship.  
"LAND HO!" A sailor exclaimed filling the small boat of seamen with brimming hope. The boat got inched closer to the island the female was perched on.   
"YOU IDIOT!" The captain yelled as he spotted glistering sharp object protruding out of the salty water. "SHARP ROCKS!" The captain screamed spinning the wheel abruptly to the right to change the direction of the boat before any rocks could cause damage. And with that, the group of sailors hopes was crushed and panic overflowed the emotions of this poor men. The ocean roared lighting dancing in the sky as the waved violently shook the boat from side to side. The water that hadn't been scoped out fast enough made the floor slippy. The slippy floor made men fall onto there back some even suffering a serious head injury.

"Captain the water coming in to fast!" A sailor yelled seeking assistance from his leader.  
"Captain Evan passed out!" A sailor informed carrying his unconscious fellow sailor downstairs. 

"Captain, should we throw away the food overbroad?" Another sailor asked panicked overfilling his emotion 

The captain was bombarded with questions by these scared men desperately seeking any type of aid to survive this storm. However, before the captain could answer a feminine voice started to sing.

The woman whoever had been tired of the yelling voices finally began to sing. "My heart is pierced by cupid. I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold." When the captain heard a faction of a female voice singing he instinctively pressed his hand against his ear protecting himself from the spell. The captain attempts of him telling his subordinates to do the same were only in vain as they were ensnared in the Siren trap. Her voice was gentle yet strong enough to easily overpower all the current sounds around her. "To all my fellow fair maid whoever you may be. Who loves a jolly sailor that plows the raging sea's." The sailors spilled into two groups the first group pushed the captain away from the steering wheel then take control of the boat. The second group went under the seaboards then resurfaced cradling items in their arms. The second group proceeded to toss the items overbroad making the boat sail faster in the violent waves. The captain tried to stop them but failed when he couldn't stop the sailors as they steered the ship towards the island. "While aloft in a storm. Form me his absence mourn, And firmly pray to arrive this day he never more roam." The voice continued its spell seeing how the ship was dashing towards the rocks. The captain flight or fight response kicked into overdrive being poured in his brain adrenaline pumping in his bloodstream. With his sensible thoughts in one final attempt of saving the live of his men and himself. The captain unblocked his ears with a foolish thought of if he manage to steer the ship fast enough then he wouldn't be affected. But his plan was nothing but a illusion of hope. As he run he immediately fell pray to the Siren singing. The captain grey world soon turned colorful so full of life. There was no rain only the sun that basked everything it its bright rays. The sharp rocks that stuck out of the salty water were no longer there only the soft water that gentle lapped over eachother.The thunder were the chirps of the songs the birds sung to on another. But a woman voice sung out to him. He KNEW the song was for him. "My heart is pierced by cupid. I disdain all glistening gold. There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold." The woman eyes locked with the captains. Her face was strangely attractive it was looking at something trying mimic another. Her arms were covered by long selves from her dress. The woman hummed her unusual yellow eyes were glazed with hunger.

Oh poor captain. Of only he would've listen to ringing bell go crazy inside his instincts for survival. He might have realised that the Siren has her little wings around his neck. Maybe if he chose a different way to return to land he could've prevented this from happening. Oh~  
Could've  
Would've  
Should've  
Those words tend to generate despair the regret of actions will grab hold of our mind like a parasite. Like a tapeworm affecting your mood in a negative way. Even controlling your actions..

Maybe it was fate...Its sad. No really it is! If the captain would've fell pray to the Siren singing maybe he could've have enjoyed the siren singing just a little longer before the ship meet the sharp rocks sinking to bottom. The siren stopped its singing before letting out a laughter. She opened her wings her black feathers reflecting the lightning in the background. She outstretched her wings showing off her massive wingspan. She flew down to the corpses that were stuck on the sharp rock she opened her mouth revealing sharp teeth before she bit down on the shoulder of a random sailor. She shook her head before suddenly jerking her head back her teeth easily tearing the meat from the sailor collarbone. 

She flew back up to her nest peering inside she saw her crying baby. The baby wailed from hunger laying in a fetal position her soft feathers clutching her belly. The unnamed siren spat the meat out near her child before flying to het herself a meal. 

Maybe Sirens aren't heartless creatures that relentlessly kill after all...


End file.
